Yu-Gi-Oh: Ultimate Duel Showdown!
by Zero.Slash.One
Summary: Ever wondered who would win, if Dio and Jotaro dueled eachother? Yami Yugi, and Hermione Granger? Ryo Akiyama vs Yugi Muto? This story provides the answers, to all of those, and more besides.
1. Yugi Muto vs Yusei Fudo

**Let's see how this unfolds.**

**Also, Yugi and Atem's Decks will be given an upgrade, in order to fight Yusei and Yuma better. Nothing too drastic; they'll keep their most iconic cards, but some of the weaker/slower/situational cards, like the Poker knights, and Chimera, might be shelved, in favor of new ones, that fit their themes. **

**Emphasis on 'Might'...**

* * *

"Here goes..." Yusei thought to himself, excited and a bit nervous at the prospect of dueling Yugi Muto himself, the King of Games, the greatest duelist alive.

"Are you ready, Yusei?" Yugi asked, holding in his hand Card of Sanctity, Silent Magician LV0, Graceful Charity, Gamma the Magnet Warrior and Safe Zone.

"You bet, Yugi. I draw!" Yusei declared, adding his one Bright Star Dragon to his hand, consisting of Majestic Dragon, Prevention Star, Tuning, Cosmic Compass and Fake Gardna.

"I activate Tuning, allowing me to add a Synchron monster from my deck to my hand, after I've sent the top card of deck to the graveyard." Yusei explained, sending Junk Servant, and adding Junk Synchron to his hand. " Next, I'll summon Fake Gardna, in Defense mode. Your turn, Yugi."

A strange humanoid being, bearing a passing resemblance to a medieval court jester, appeared in front of Yusei, in a crouching position, with folded arms. (0/2000) (Yusei: 4000 LP. Hand Size: 4)

"My turn. Draw." Yugi declared, and added Mirror Force to his hand. Looking over his hand, he saw three or four ways to destroy Yusei's Fake Gardna, but he knew he had to proceed with caution, as it might have dangerous effects.

"I summon Silent Magician LV0!" A short, seemingly-female, mage appeared, garbed in red and black robes, white pants, black boots, a matching hat encrusted with a gem-like object, and holding a small wand.

"Next, I'll activate Graceful Charity." Yugi drew Monster Reborn, Prime Material Dragon and Pot of Greed, discarding Prime Material Dragon and Gamma. "Next, Pot of Greed." He declared, drawing Silent Swordsman LV0 and Faustian Bargain.

"And Monster Reborn revives my Dragon." Yusei briefly saw a stylized ankh-like object float in the air, before it released several blinding surges of light.

When they had faded enough that looking at the light didn't overtly hurt his eyes, he saw several things outlined within the glow.

The first thing was three sets of golden segmented wings, that seemed more liquid or gaseous than solid, dispelling the light around them.

The second was golden muscular forelegs stomping on the ground, likewise dispelling the light there.

Lastly, a gold-colored head became visible, it's ears long and sharp, and it's eyes shining with a golden light, that somehow managed to stand out clearly.

The massive beast towered over the field, standing tall at about 20 meters in height. Noticing Yusei and Fake Gardna, it simply roared at them, visibly distorting reality, hurting his ears, and completely shattering Fake Gardna.

"Lastly, I'll set two cards, and activate Card of Sanctity, allowing both of us to draw until we have six cards in our hands." Yugi drew Polymerization, Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon and Valkyrion, while Yusei drew Necro Defender and Defense Draw.

Suddenly, Silent Magician glowed, and aged four years. (2000/1000)

"What just happened?" Yusei exclaimed, confused, clicking a button on his duel disk, checking Yugi's card. "Oh, so that's what happened."

"Yeah." Yugi replied. "Your turn." (Yugi: 4000 LP. Hand Size: 6)

"Thanks." Yusei responded, adding Starlight Road to his hand, causing Silent Magician to age two more years and gain another LV. (2500/1000) (Yusei: 4000 LP. Hand Size: 7)

"I'll summon..." Yusei began, going over his cards to try and work out a strategy, or summon something to overpower either of Yugi's monsters. And even if he did, those facedown cards might cause trouble for him.

"Cosmic Compass, in defense mode!" Yusei declared, as what appeared to be a combination of various navigational tools appeared. (0/0)

It was far from an efficient solution, but he know it would buy him some time to work one out. "It's effect allows me to summon a token for each monster you control." He explained, as two identical monsters appeared.

"I'll set two cards, and end my turn." (Yusei: 4000 LP. Hand Size: 4)

"I draw." Yugi added Stronghold to his hand. (Yugi: 4000 LP. Hand Size: 7)

"I'll summon Silent Swordsman LV0." A small boy appeared, clad in white and blue fabric and armor, contrasting the mage's red and black. (1000/1000) "Now, I attack with all three of them."

The small swordsman delivered a somewhat clumsy slash to one of the compass tokens, the mage gracefully swung her staff, sending several blasts of emerald energy, and the dragon unleashed an overwhelming blast from it's mouth, that scorched everything in it's path, and effortless tore through the token.

"I'll set a card." (Yugi: 4000 LP. Hand Size: 5)

"My turn!" Yusei drew Double Delta Warrior, further strengthening Yugi's Magician. (3000/1000) His hand contained Double Delta Warrior, Necro Defender, Junk Synchron, Bright Star Dragon and Prevention Star.

_"Think! There's gotta be a way to turn this around! Wait! That might actually work..." _Yusei thought to himself. "Since I control no monsters, and you do, I can special summon Double Delta Warrior, in defense mode!" A dark-skinned man, clad in green armor and turquiose pants, appeared. (0/2200)

"Next, I'll set a monster." (Yusei: 4000 LP. Hand Size: 3)

"My turn!" Yugi drew Green Gadget, strengthening his Swordsman, who was shining, and visibly aging. (1500/1000) (Yugi: 4000 LP. Hand Size: 6)

"I summon Green Gadget, allowing me to add Red Gadget, from my Deck to my Hand." In a crackle of red light, a green robot appeared.

"And now, my monsters attacks!" Yugi declared. Silent Magician LV4 took out Double Delta Warrior and Silent Swordsman LV1 sliced Yusei's set monster, clearing the path for Green Gadget to strike.

"Not so fast!" Yusei smirked. "Fake Gardna!"

The monster reappeared, shielding Yusei from Green Gadget's attack. Surprised, the machine man looked at Yugi, awaiting further instruction.

"When you attack me directly, I can summon Fake Gardna from my graveyard." Yusei explained. "If I do, it's removed from play when it's destroyed."

"And that's right now." Yugi replied. "Prime Material Dragon, destroy Fake Gardna."

The dragon released a powerful surge of light from it's maw, searing straight through him.

"I set a card, and end my turn." (Yugi: 4000 LP. Hand Size: 4)

"I draw." Yusei declared, getting his familiar Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, and adding another LV to Yugi's mage. (3500/1000) (Yusei: 4000 LP. Hand Size: 4)

"Watch this." Yusei grinned. "I summon Junk Synchron, allowing me to summon back Necro Defender."

A humanoid machine wearing orange clothes appeared, clapped his hands, somehow causing a flurry of lightning-bolts, which materialized into a dark-purple semi-humanoid monstrosity.

"Gathering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!" Yusei chanted, as the machine and monstrosity began to glow, flew into the sky, where a vortex had appeared.

Once they had been swallowed up by the vortex, a new warrior emerged from it, resembling an adult version of the machine that had entered the vortex. (2300/1300)

"Impressive." Yugi said.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." Yusei replied. "Next, I remove Necro Defender from my graveyard; until my next turn, Junk Warrior cannot be destroyed by battle, and I take no damage from his battles.

"Wow..." Yugi whispered, suspecting that Yusei wouldn't hesitate to attack.

His suspicion was proven correct, as Junk Warrior charged at his Silent Swordsman LV1.

"Not so fast." Yugi interjected. "Activate trap card; Mirror Force." One of Yugi's set cards popped out, creating a silver-white reflection of Junk Warrior, that charged at Yusei's. The two collided, destroying them both in a sizable explosion.

"Well, crap." Yusei grumbled, going over his hand, to find some way to recover from the loss of Junk Warrior, and coming up blank. "Your turn." (Yusei: 4000. Hand Size: 3)

"I draw." Yugi declared, adding Magnet Rebirth to his hand, raising Silent Swordsman to LV2. (2000/1000) (Yugi: 4000 LP. Hand Size: 5) "Silent Magician LV5, attack!" He declared, prompting the mage to swing her long staff wildly, unleashing a flurry of energy blasts, directly at Yusei.

"I activate Defense Draw!" Yusei shouted, a splitsecond before the blasts would have impacted. "I take no damage from that attack, and get to draw a card." He explained. _"Not that it'll help much..." _He noted nervously, looking at his drawn card, Spirit Force.

Prime Material Dragon blasted Yusei with as much power as it could muster, wiping away over half his Life-Points. Then, Silent Swordsman LV2 took out what was left.


	2. Takato Matsuki vs Joey Wheeler

"Awright!" Joey grinned to the Tamers. "Who here wanna take on de godfatha a' games?" Takato, Henry and Jeri all stared at him, wondering whether the blonde had lost his sanity, while Rika distinctly remembered Yugi Muto being the 'king of games'; the 'Godfatha of games' title was news to her.

Tea sighed. "Joey, we've told you before, quit trying to make 'Godfatha a' Games', your own title."

"Just have Wheeler duel someone, so we can get this over with," Kaiba grumbled. "The chinese kid seems easy enough to handle."

"My name is Henry," He replied, annoyed with the CEO's attitude and arrogance.

"How fascinating..." Kaiba drawled, giving Henry a bored look.

"Man, this guy's worse than Rika," Kazu muttered.

"Care to repeat that?" The CEO and the red-head icily spoke in near-perfect unison, glaring at him. If they recognized the irony of their response, they did not show any sign of it.

"I'll duel you," Takato smiled. If Kaiba was indeed similar to Rika, he'll prefer to keep some distance when they clashed.

"You do that," Kaiba offhandedly replied, thoroughly disinterested. "I'll take Rika, since apart from Yugi, she sounds to be the only one even remotely worth my time."

"We'll see," Rika angrily shot back, annoyed at being underestimated.

"DUEL!" Joey and Takato shouted.

Joey's hand contained The Warrior Returning Alive, Blast with Chain, Dice-Reroll, Scapegoat and Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke, while Takato's hand contained Ankylomon, Imperialdramon Paladin Mode, Hawkmon, the Love Digimental and Salamon.

"I'LL GO FIRST!" Joey shouted hotly, as he drew his Time Wizard. "I'll summon Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke, and set two cards." Before he'd even finished speaking, a tall man in silvery-purple armor, draped in leaf-green fabric, appeared, brandishing a pair of knives [1800/1000]. "Your move, Takato." (Joey: 4000/3)

"Thanks," Takato replied, adding the Courage Digimental to his hand. "First, I'll summon Hawkmon, in attack mode." He declared, as a two-feet tall hawk-like creature, with deep-red wings, ebony claws, bright-blue eyes and a black leather belt attached to its head, serving to keep a single feather in place.

"Next, I'll activate Digimental of Love," A strange object that resembled a helmet, with two short axe-like wings on either side of it and a heart-like symbol on the front, appeared beside Hawkmon, who smirked widely when he put it on. How a hawk even could smirk, Joey had no idea. "Digimental of Love allows me to return Hawkmon to my deck, and summon a fusion monster."

After donning the helmet, a startling transformation took place. Somehow, Hawkmon's body tore itself to pieces, exposing an identical form underneath, composed entirely of... Actually, Joey didn't know what that hawk was made of, underneath, though it soon proved irrelevant, as the material was forced to expand and distort to accommodate the hawk's new form.

The new creature stood proudly, a gryphon-like entity wearing the helmet, only it had lengthened to cover the head and neck, and the axes had grown into full-fledged swords. [2700/2500]

"I don't remember Digimon being _this _violent..." Tea muttered.

"Yeah, it's not... really as seen on TV..." Takato quietly answered.

Tristan gave him a confused look. "How would you know that?"

"Isn't it obvious, Tristan?" Joey replied, before turning his attention back to Takato. "Stop me if anything sounds off; what nearly everyone else considers to be nothing more than a mere game, is actually real in another world, and could, and has in fact _had,_ severe and dangerous consequences for this world. Does dat sum up de Digimon situation?"

Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Mokuba stared at him in varying states of shock, while Seto rolled his eyes at what Wheeler was insinuating, and the Tamers were surprised he'd worked it out so quickly.

"That's pretty much it," Rika interjected. "Although, 'severe and dangerous', doesn't _begin _to describe it. Remember the D-Reaper?"

Jeri shot her a deeply resentful look. "Please don't remind me." She seethed, about ready to punch the red-head at the mere mention of the name.

"The... What?" Yugi asked, clue-less as to what a 'D-Reaper' was, much to the Tamers' confusion.

"The D-Reaper," Rika repeated. "Remember? That red slimy ooze that nearly destroyed the world several months back?"

"Never heard of it," Tea shook her head. "Wait, several months ago? About that time, we were in egypt, saying good-bye to an old friend."

"Well, unless you did that in an underground bunker, made of an in-organic material, you'll still have seen it," Rika snorted.

"We did," Seto drawled. "However fascinating the conversation is, we can continue it later and elsewhere."

"I suppose," Takato agreed. "Halsemon, attack with Tempest Wing."

The gryphon heeded his request, slowly beginning to spin, faster and faster, generating powerful wind-currents that swallowed up Sasuke, ripping his armor open and devastating his body. (Joey: 3100)

"Next, I'll activate Halsemon's ability, Eagle Eye, twice," Takato smirked. "Now, you have to discard two cards, and draw two new ones." Joey sighed in annoyance, discarding The Warrior Returning Alive and Dice Re-Roll, getting one of his Comrade Swordsman of Landstar, along with Sasuke Samurai # 4, which the blonde supposed made up for it.

"Man, here I thought dat merging monster cards with non-monsters was something only de Legendary Dragons could do," Joey muttered.

"The what?" Takato asked.

"A trio of knights from ancient Atlantis," Seto casually interjected, confusing Rika and Henry.

"Then, why did he call them Dragons?" The navy-haired male inquired.

"Because they had been sealed into those forms by the ruler of Atlantis, who claimed to be an accomplished sorcerer." Seto replied, without a hint of irony. Rika mentally wrote off the CEO as insane.

"Anywaaay..." Takato awkwardly whispered, trying to think of something to change the subject with. "Your turn, mister Wheeler." (Takato: 4000/4)

"Awright," Joey cheered, drawing Release Restraint, regretting ridding himself of The Warrior Returning Alive. (Joey: 3100/4)

"First off, summon Time Wizard." A small red clock-man, holding a staff and wearing a dark-purple cape, appeared. The staff was sectioned into three parts. One was a green backdrop adorned with a skull, another was a red backdrop likewise adorned with a skull and the top and bottom sections depicted a rapidly advancing clock. [500/400]

"Next up, Time Magic!" He declared, much to the Tamers' confusion and his friends' delight.

"Time what?" Takato exclaimed, getting his answer when the clock-staff started spinning. About half a minute later, it had slowed down, settling on the clock-section.

"Awright," Joey exclaimed. "Now, a thousand years passes on the field, aging the monsters." He explained with a smirk, his grin dropping when he saw that Halsemon was completely unaffected, not having lost even a single ATK/DEF point. "What gives?! That thing should be an long past-ripe big chicken by now!"

Henry failed to suppress a hearty chuckle when he heard the blonde echo the statement that the red-eyed owl had made long ago. "What's so funny?!" Joey demanded to know.

"Nothing," Henry replied. "Just heard an owl say that once."

Joey gaped at his response, giving him a disbelieving look. "Come again?"

"Just heard an owl say that once, 'Ripe Big Chicken'." Henry smirked.

"I can't tell whether or not you're kidding," Tea interjected. " If you're not, you guys need a vacation... Or therapy." She told the Tamers.

"It... _was _on our vacation." Henry nervously responded, while Rika snorted.

"An owl?" She managed to get out, amidst fits of laughter.

"Yeah. Apparently, the Digital chicken of vengeance was coming to rule all of us, including the owl who told us that."

"Wait, us?" Tea flatly replied, about ready not to inquire any further, as she already had a serious headache.

"Yeah. Remember that, Takato?" The brunet gave an affirming nod.

"Hhh... I'm going to regret asking this, but why did the owl want to be ruled by a Digital chicken?" Kaiba sighed.

"Because IT WAS THE DAAAAY-VUUUUH!" Terriermon shouted, figuring that keeping himself hidden wasn't important anymore. Everyone present shot him either surprised or annoyed looks.

"Your turn," Joey told Takato, who drew Paildramon. (Joey: 3100/3) (Takato: 4000/5)

"I think that the reason Halsemon was unaffected by whatever Time Magic was supposed to do is partially because Digimon don't really age like humans do, and because Armor Digivolutions like Halsemon are immune to time-based tricks like that." Takato explained.

"Really?" Joey replied. He supposed that it explained Time Magic's failure fairly well, but now he'll have to come up with a new plan to destroy Halsemon. His only monster strong enough to do that was Red-Eyes, or any of it's alternate forms, and he had yet to draw those.

"Yeah," Takato smirked. "First, Halsemon's Eagle Eye ability forces you to discard and draw two cards." This time, Joey got rid of Release Restraint and Comrade Swordsman of Landstar, and drew Metalmorph and Fairy Box. "Next, Halsemon attacks Time Wizard with Tempest Wing."

The gryphon formed another whirlwind, sundering the clock-mage. Joey winced as his Life-Points decreased. (Joey: 900/3)

"Another pathetic showing from Wheeler," Kaiba sneered. "Honestly, how he consistently ranks high in tournaments, I'll never know."

"I'LL SHOW YOU PATHETIC, KAIBA!" Joey shouted indignantly. "My turn!" Joey loudly declared, drawing Lightning Blade. (Joey: 900/4)

"I summon Sasuke Samurai #4," A short man appeared, clad in traditional samurai armor, brandishing a spear-like weapon. [1200/1200] "Next, I'll activate Lightning Blade, increasing his attack power by 800 points." Grabbing the sword with his left hand, the arm gained an aura of electricity coating it. "Last, I'll set two cards facedown. Your turn, Takato." (Joey: 900/0)

This time, Takato got Pot of Greed. (Takato: 6) "I activate Pot of Greed." He drew Monster Reborn and Card of Sanctity. (Takato: 4000/7)

"Facedown card, activate!" Joey declared. "Fairy Box! Now whenever you attack a monster, there's a 1-in-6 chance of that attack succeeding."

Takato shrugged. If the odds were that low, he'd best wait and see when the best time to attack would be. "I set a card, and end my turn."

Joey smirked widely at his next drawn card, the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. (Joey: 900/1) "End turn."

Takato wasn't entirely sure why mister Wheeler was stalling, though the more time he had to prepare for the summon of Imperialdramon, the better, he thought as he added Ken's card to his hand. (Takato: 4000/7) "Activate Halsemon's Eagle Eye." Joey cringed, discarding Red-Eyes. Getting Red-Eyes Wyvern was a small comfort, though it might work out, if Takato used Eagle Eye again. And activate it, he did.

Joey smirked when he placed Wyvern in the graveyard slot, and drew Allure of Darkness. "End turn." Takato said, discarding Salamon.

With a wild and forceful gesture, Joey drew Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon. "Activate Allure of Darkness, letting me draw two cards, at the cost of banishing a DARK monster from my hand afterwards." He explained, getting Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon and Lord of the Red, and getting rid of Black Metal Dragon.

"Next, I end my turn, allowing me to bring back Red-Eyes, by removing Wyvern from my graveyard." He smirked, as an jet-black dragon flew into view from behind a building, landing behind Joey, seeming to give everyone a scrutinizing look.

Takato inwardly kicked himself when he realized _how _Wyvern had gotten in Joey's graveyard. "That's right, Goggle-head." Rika told him, knowing his thought processes full well, while he drew ExVeemon.

"Halsemon's ability again," Familiar with the steps at this point, Joey discarded Darkness Dragon, getting Dark Dragon Ritual, and discarding that for Mirror Force. (Joey: 900/2)

"End turn." The best thing Takato could do was dragging it out, dwindling Joey's deck down to nothing, as there was no way Joey would let him summon ExVeemon and Stingmon, dropping (Takato: 4000/6)

"Yeah, Takato?" Joey asked, adding Shield & Sword to his hand. "I'm ending this now. Activate Metalmorph, on Red-Eyes!" A mass of white-hot steel poured over the dragon, coating its entire body. When it solidified, the dragon let out an ear-piercing roar. [2700/2300] "Red-Eyes! Attack Halsemon with Solid Inferno Fire-Blast!"

"But, they're-" Rika exclaimed, before the dragon released a blaze of white-hot flames from its maw, engulfing the gryphon entirely. (Takato: 2650)

"Sasuke Samurai!" Joey declared, the samurai slashing Takato with his sword. (Takato: 650)

"Metalmorph's second gave Red-Eyes additional attack-power, equal to half Halsemon's." Yugi explained to the confused Henry, Rika and Takato.

"Well, I've lost." Takato smiled. "I surrender." He said, much to the surprise of everyone.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Joey grinned.

"Don't get too cocky, that was _considerably _less than Takato's best," Rika and Seto spoke in unison.

"Yeah..." Henry agreed. "Takato only summoned a single Armor Digivolution; the one with the least disruptive effect, and it seemed to cause you considerable trouble. Had it been Flamedramon, Raidramon or even Imperialdramon, you wouldn't have been able to stall that long.

"Oh really?" Joey gave a smug grin. "And what does those cards do?"

"Flamedramon destroys monsters, Raidramon destroys Spell and Trap cards, and Imperialdramon is much more powerful than either of those." Takato explained, holding up the three cards.

"3500 ATK and it destroys everything else..." Joey whispered, impressed. "Still, I'll take Red-Eyes any day."

"You would, Wheeler," Kaiba sneered, shuffling his deck for a quick victory. "A third-rate card, for a third-rate duelist."

"Aw, I'm already third-rate, Kaiba-boy?" Joey smirked. "Coulda sworn that I was seventh-rate just last week."


	3. Rika Nonaka vs Seto Kaiba

**Sorry this one took so long; in-between reworking the Digimon Tamers card series, and writing Kaiba's decklist, several weeks ended up flying by. **

**Likewise, the Ryo vs Yugi duel is removed, mainly for internal consistency with this chapter, and to display Ryo's actual deck. ****Do note that I've given Kaiba's deck a mild-to-noticeable upgrade. If that isn't your cup of tea, turn back immediately.**

**To clarify, an upgrade would be Kaiba sporting new Dragons. A makeover would be him using Arcana Force/Destiny Heroes.**

**As for the fanmade cards in this chapter, they should be on my dA account, XadhoomFanboy.**

* * *

"Let's get this over with, miss," Kaiba declared. "I don't have time to entertain the rabble all day."

Hearing her friends adressed as 'the rabble', Rika glared at him. "Believe me, I intend to. And don't call my friends, 'rabble'." She told him sharply.

"Oh, wonderful, you're one of Muto's friendship-freaks," Kaiba sneered at her. "What next, a speech about the error of my ways?"

"Yes, I am," Rika shot back, indignantly.

Her hand was decidedly bad, Rika knew, having one copy of Digimon Tamers Arrive!, Strength Plug-In B, Taomon, and Henry's, Jeri's and Mako's cards. "First, I summon Digimon Tamer: Henry!" She declared, and a holographic copy of the chinese boy stood beside them, with his hands in his pockets, sporting a indifferent, almost bored expression. [1400/1200]

"Since I control no other monsters other than a Digimon Tamer:, Henry's effect summons Terriermon!" As she finished speaking, a rabbit-like creature appeared, skipping merrily around, leaping on Henry's shoulder.

"A boy and his pet mutant-rabbit... How absolutely terrifying..." Kaiba drawled. Tea and Takato conceded that they weren't the most awe-inspiring pair to exist, though the Tamers knew better than to assume either of them harmless.

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" She retorted. "Next, I tribute Terriermon to summon Rapidmon from my Deck!"

The rabbit's body began to glow and crack in pieces, exposing the plasma-like energy mass underneath, while Rika filed through her deck for the Ultimate-level.

Once fully transformed, the rabbit's appearance was wildly different. Now, only its midsection, muscular legs and portions of its ears were visible, while the rest of its body were covered in armor that seemed to function as weaponry, sporting a pair of gunbarrels behind it's arms as make-shift wings. [3300/3100]

Kaiba grumbled in frustration; he was supposed to be one of the strongest duelists in the world, with his almighty and invincible Blue-Eyes, and now this little girl was casually summoning a stronger monster, like it was nothing?!

"How'd ya like that, rich boy?!" Joey and Terriermon exclaimed at Kaiba in unison.

"Be quiet, both of you!" Kaiba roared back.

"Make us!" Terriermon grinned.

"Anyway!" Rika interrupted the CEO's argument with the high-school student and the Digimon. "Since I summoned Rapidmon, you're allowed to draw a card if you want."

"You're too generous..." He drawled adding one of his Blue-Eyes White Dragons to his hand, consisting of Kaibaman, Ring of Destruction, Wish of Final Effort, Graceful Charity and Card of Demise.

"I set two cards and end my turn," Rika told him, her tone level and distant, while Kaiba drew Enemy controller.

"First, I summon Kaibaman!" Kaiba declared. Next to him, a man nearly identical to him, save the additions of waist-length, flowing orange hair and a dragon-shaped mask.

"Next, I'll tribute Kaibaman with his own effect!" As he spoke, gusts of wind erupted from underneath the masked man, who faded into a stream of golden light. "To summon the all-powerful Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Above Kaiba, a stream of white light appeared, melding with Kaibaman's golden light, the combined lights reshaping themselves into the shape of a dragon, with wide silvery wings, razor-sharp claws, and deep, piercing blue eyes, who let out a forceful roar. [3000/2500]

"That's it?" Rika asked after a short pause, her voice laced with boredom and disappointment. Kaiba glared in annoyance, while Yugi, Tea and Joey stared in belief; was she seriously underwhelmed by the formidable beast facing her. "No effect? No power so wicked and unholy that the world itself crumbles under the strain? You call _that _a dragon?"

Through a considerable exertion of will, Kaiba managed to block out her mockery of his cherished dragon. "Next. I'll activate Graceful Charity, letting me draw three cards, and then get rid of two." He explained, getting an Alexandrite Dragon, Polymerization and another Blue-Eyes. He cursed inwardly when he slid Alexandrite and his Blue-Eyes into his graveyard. Though he knew he had the means to resurrect it repeatedly, and that he needed his trap cards for his plan, it still didn't feel right to do so.

"Next, Blue-Eyes takes out the Tamer!" Kaiba declared. Both Rika, Henry, Takato and Terriermon winced, when Blue-Eyes heeded its master's order, and unleashed a blazing streak of lightning on Henry, who screamed in white-hot agony as the blast seared his flesh from his bones and rendered his tongue a bubbling grease. (Rika: 2400)

"I set two cards facedown, and end my turn."

"I draw-" Rika began, adding Strength Plug-In C to her hand, before Kaiba cut her off.

"I activate my face-down card, ending the duel!" Kaiba exclaimed, surprising everyone. When he revealed his set card, and everyone saw the ring with lit fuses, they understood immediately why Rika had lost. "Ring of Destruction! This card allows me to destroy a monster on the field, and then we both take equal to that monster's attack points." He smirked, as the ring in the image flew out from the card, spinning towards Rapidmon.

However, he hadn't expected Rika to smirk. "Not good enough," She replied, as Rapidmon began to glow, reverting into a form similar to Terriermon, only much larger, wearing jeans and an artillery-belt, while the ring passed by the rabbit. [2500/2400]

"What just happened?!" Kaiba, Tea, Joey, Jeri, Kazu and Kenta exclaimed, while Yugi, Rika, Takato, Henry and Ryo knew perfectly well what had happened.

"He dodged your trap," Rika grinned. "At any point during my own turn, I can sacrifice Rapidmon to summon his Rookie form, Terriermon, or his Champion form, Gargomon, and since I did, you're allowed to draw another card." Rika explained. This time, Kaiba drew Dragonic Knight.

"Man, and here I thought Rika was kinda smart." Kazu grumbled. "Why doesn't she just tribute Gargomon and Rapidmon over and over, and deck Kaiba out?"

Just as she was about to open her mouth to retort, Kaiba cut her off. "I take it that this guy is far from the brightest, and runs his mouth much more than he should?" He asked her knowingly. "I've dealt with Wheeler long and often enough to know."

Over Joey and Kazu's indignant protests, she nodded.

"And as for your question, haven't you been listening? I'm 'allowed' to draw a card whenever she does; I don't have to, so I _can't _deck-out that way." Kaiba told Kazu.

"Right. And now, Gargomon, destroy his other face down card!" Rika shouted while the rabbit, with a disturbing amount of manic glee, unloaded several rounds from his hands on the card, the bullet-ridden card dissolving into energy. Kaiba cursed as he slid Wish of Final Effort into his graveyard.

"Now Gargomon turns back into Ultimate," Rika smirked, as the rabbit's form became armor plated once more. Kaiba drew Dragon's Mirror, and smirked coldly, laughing maniacally, which unnerved Rika slightly.

At the sidelines, Yugi and Tea wondered what she'd meant by Ultimate, as Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon was nowhere in sight, or even relevant to the situation at hand. Joey likely blinked in confusion. "What'd you mean, Ultimate?" Takato quickly explained to the clueless blond the intricacies of the Digivolution chain.

"That would make the Mega stronger than Obelisk!" He exclaimed. Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Kaiba all stared at him in bewilderment. "Well, if Terriermon has seventeen-hundred attack points, Gargomon twenty-five-hundred and Rapidmon thirty-three-hundred, wouldn't the Mega of that line have forty-one-hundred attack points? Assuming of course that the increments of eight-hundred stays."

"He's right about that," Rika said. "MegaGargomon is that strong."

"Then, why didn't you have Henry and Terriermon take that form from the beginning?" Jeri and Tea inquired, a bit peeved that she had allowed Henry's card to be destroyed by that dragon. Tea and Yugi blinked, wondering how Henry was involved in Terriermon assuming that form.

"Because if I had, Terriermon couldn't switch between Rookie, Champion and Ultimate, and Ring of Destruction would've worked," Rika pointed out. Jeri supposed that her argument was reasonable, but watching Henry, in any form, be it flesh and blood or data, get killed like that wasn't something she had enjoyed.

"Rapidmon, take out Blue-Eyes!" Rika ordered the cyborg-rabbit, who fired a pair of missiles from it's hand-cannons, landing in the maw of the beast.

In that moment, Tea was grateful for the smoke clouds that Kaiba Corp had programmed in to censor violence, as she couldn't imagine it looking in any way pleasant.

Kaiba winced minutely as his dragon was destroyed. (Kaiba: 3700)

"I end my turn." Rika declared, somewhat bored. Seto Kaiba was supposedly one of the best duelists around, and she was already walking all over the guy.

Grumbling at being defeated so easily, Kaiba drew Mirror Force, and immediately formulated a plan. "I set two cards face-down. End turn."

Everyone eyed Kaiba uncertainly. Was he really that unconcerned with Rapidmon, and whatever else Rika might have?

"If you're sure," Rika shrugged, drawing Guilmon.

Kaiba gave a confident smirk in return. "I am. Make your move!"

"First, Rapidmon reverts to Gargomon," Rika declared, and Kaiba added Champion's Vigilance to his hand. "Next, Gargomon takes out your set card." Once again, the trigger-happy rabbit let loose a salvo on the card. Kaiba cringed slightly; while losing Mirror Force was definitely a set-back, the plan had still gone off smoothly.

"I activate the effect of Dragonic Knight, in my hand!" Kaiba shouted. "By sending the card you're trying to destroy to the graveyard, I can summon him to the field. Now arise, my dark dragon-knight of terror!"

At that description, Takato laughed darkly at the bitter memories replaying in his mind, while Jeri shuddered, and the other Tamers felt a chill down their spines. Tea briefly wondered what was wrong.

In a blaze of light, a somewhat-bulkily built bipedal, green-scaled dragon stood prepared for battle, wielding in its right hand a long, sharp, gleaming broadsword, and with its left hand, it wielded a silvery gem-encrusted shield. [2800/2300]

"Still not good enough," Rika snorted. "I summon Guilmon!" A short red dinosaur, with yellow eyes, wing-like ears and a triangle-symbol on its chest appeared, eyeing the surroundings curiously, mildly cautious, though once he spotted Takato, his demeanor became much more relaxed.

Tea had never though that she would ever consider a creature like that adorable, yet that was the best word she could think of to describe it.

"Next, say hello to Guilmon's Ultimate form!" Rika smirked, and while Kaiba, familiar with the steps at this point, drew Fiendish Chain, Guilmon underwent what could best be described as a startling transformation.

Several pillars of light erupted from various parts of his body, as his arms were covered in metallic armor with a pair of axes attached, his chest-area in a thick metal coating, and a bit covering his jaw. [3400/3200]

"Another one?!" Kaiba exclaimed in exasperation; where were these incredibly powerful cards coming from?

"You got it," She smirked back. "Now, WarGrowlmon, take out his Dragonic Knight!"

The cyborg-dinosaur obeyed without hesitation, slicing the dragon in half, paving the way for Rapidmon to strike. (Kaiba: 2800)

"No, it can't end this way! I won't allow it!" Kaiba shouted, and with a flourish of his hand, his set card opened, revealing the image of a video-game controller, with a matching one coming out of the picture.

After Kaiba had entered a sequence on the joy-pad, Rapidmon assumed a crouching position, ready to defend Rika. "Your turn," The redhead grumbled. The sooner she finished him off, the better; she shuddered to think what sort of tricks he could pull off with the cards he got from Rapidmon switching levels.

"MY MOVE!" Kaiba passionately declared, adding Rider of the Storm Winds to his hand, and cursed inwardly; now was the very worst time for that card. "I set four cards, and activate Card of Demise! This card lets me draw until I have five cards in my hand. But unless I use them in five turns, they go to the graveyard." He explained to Rika's frustration, drawing his third Blue-Eyes, Blizzard Dragon, Maiden with Eyes of Blue and Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon.

"I summon Maiden with Eyes of Blue!" He declared, and a woman with long silvery hair, wearing a tan dress engraved with highly stylized markings depicting the Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared beside him, seeming to eye him longingly. [0/0]

Something was definitely wrong here, Rika knew. There was no way that he would leave himself open like that, so there had to be a trap hidden somewhere. And if his previous comeback was any indication... _Any_ of his cards, both those on the field and those in his hand, could be used for any sort of nasty surprises._  
_

"End turn," Kaiba interrupted her musings.

Deciding not to dwell on it, as she would likely find out soon, Rika drew... Renamon!

To Kaiba's confusion, the girl had started snickering for seemingly no reason, which grew into full-blown psychotically jubilant mirth. "What's so funny?" He demanded.

"You've just lost!" Rika informed the skeptical CEO amid her laughter. "I summon Renamon, and Digivolve her straight into Taomon!" She declared as a anthropomorphic yellow fox suddenly appeared in the air beside her, only to be replaced by a burst of light, revealing seemingly that same fox, only garbed in highly ornate, almost religiously-purposed robes.

Completely unfazed by the odd designs of her cards at this point, Kaiba drew Paladin of White Dragon. (Kaiba's Hand: 5)

"Next, Rapidmon reverts to Gargomon, destroys a set card, and changes back," Rika smirked. Kaiba muttered in frustration as Fiendish Chain was destroyed, though as he drew Monster Reborn and Soul Exchange, he supposed that it was the best outcome.

"Now, end this, Taomon! Talisman of Light!"

At Rika's command, the fox-priestess pulled forth a brush, painting an arcane rune, which flew towards Kaiba's Maiden, who responded in kind, her hands glowing as the Blue-Eyes manifested beside her, Taomon's rune frozen.

"Gotcha," Kaiba snorted to the confused Rika. "Whenever Maiden with Eyes of Blue is attacked or targeted for a card effect, I can summon a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from anywhere. And I choose my hand."

Rika, the other Tamers, Yugi, Joey, Tea and Tristan collectively blinked; why had Kaiba done that when there were two waiting in his Graveyard? Rika shrugged. If he wanted to waste his third Blue-Eyes, then she would indulge him, she thought, before realizing that he still had three face-down cards.

"End turn," Rika grumbled.

"Thank you, miss Nonaka, for giving me everything I need to beat you!" Kaiba laughed, drawing Last Turn. "Activate face-down card, Dragon's Mirror! With this card, I can now merge any number of dragons. But there is a catch; they have to be on the field or in my Graveyard!" He declared, shocking everyone present, as they knew exactly what was about to happen.

The three Blue-Eyes White Dragons appearing around Kaiba, circling him as if to safeguard their master, only comfirmed it. "THE BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!"

"Still not impressed!" Rika, and surprisingly, Jeri snorted. After facing Megidramon and Azulongmon, other dragons tended to seem much less impressive.

"Allow me to correct that," Kaiba smirked. "While it's true that Fusion monster can't attack on the turn they're summoned, he won't be staying long! Say hello to Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon!" Kaiba shouted as Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's skin and scales began to crack and crumbles.

Soon, a much more ornately designed Blue-Eyes White Dragon stood before Rika and the three Ultimates, spreading its almost-mechanical wings out wide, and announcing its return with an ear-piercing roar. (3000/2500)

"You still have that!?" Yugi exclaimed, horrified at seeing it again, remembering it all too well.

"You know that dragon?" Henry tentatively asked, wondering why he seemed so unnerved by it.

"Yeah..." Yugi slowly replied. "And it may be invincible..."

"Invincible!?" Everyone save Rika and Kaiba gasped.

"Then, how'd you and Atem beat that thing the first time?!" Joey demanded.

"We didn't," Yugi revealed, to the shock of everyone. Tea remembered Yugi beat the Egyptian God Cards in a turn, and now he was saying that this one dragon was invincible? Surely, Yugi and Atem together could've thought of some way to win? "Kaiba sacrificed it to destroy the pyramid of light. Had he kept it, we'll have lost."

Rika didn't understand what time he was referring to, nor what the 'pyramid of light' was, but she definitely didn't like the sound of it all. "He's right," Kaiba smirked, knowing his victory to be at hand. "And it gets worse; for each dragon in my graveyard, Shining Dragon gains an additional three-hundred attack points!" He declared as his dragon shone with a pulsating, undulating aura, and the spectral form of Dragonic Knight, Alexandrite Dragon and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon appeared behind it. [3900/2500]

"I'll give you a minute to realize just how outclassed you really are," Kaiba sneered. In truth, he had decided to err on the side of caution, as either of her set cards might well be another Mirror Force. "End turn!"

As she drew Monster Reborn, Rika almost felt obliged to repay his 'kindness', but her mother might be nearby, and she had no interest in getting grounded.

"First, Rapidmon reverts to Gargomon, taking out a set card," Rika declared. Kaiba cursed inwardly at losing Polymerization and drawing Pot of Greed. "Next, Gargomon reverts to Terriermon, returning your other card to your hand," Kaiba grumbled in frustration as his trap was flung back into his hand and he drew Tyrant Wing.

"After that, Terriermon changes into Rapidmon, and Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon bites it!" Rika declared loudly, much to everyone's surprise. Tea and Joey both doubted it strongly, wondering how she was going to do something that Yugi and Atem couldn't.

"Now this I gotta see," Kaiba bit back skeptically, a bit amused at her overconfidence.

"You will," Rika declared, sharing a soft grin with Takato and Henry, all three knowing what was about to happen. Rika's expression turned serious. "I activate Taomon's, WarGrowlmon's and Rapidmon's shared ability, Trinity Force!"

"WHAT!?" Kaiba declared in shock. Those three monsters... _Shared _an ability? Combining together wasn't unheard, and nor was becoming equip cards for a monster, but actually sharing an ability? Was that even possible?

"Is she serious, Yug?" Joey whispered to his best friend.

"She is," Takato and Henry answered for Yugi, smiling softly. "And she's also about to win."

"By reducing WarGrowlmon's and Rapidmon's attack points to zero, Taomon gets that same amount of attack power!" Rika declared, as the three Ultimate respectively turned into a soft-red, leaf-green and yellowish-gold energy-bursts that only vaguely kept the appearances of their solid forms. [10200/3300]

As those three bursts hurtled towards Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, they melded together, combining into a crane-like figure, made of blindingly powerful light. The azure gem on Shining Dragon's abdomen splintered into countless fragments as the energy-bird tore through it.

The Ultimates returned to their solid forms while Shining Dragon gave a brief screech in agony. Shocked, Kaiba fell to his knees. Not even Yugi had managed to defeat his Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, and now, some random girl had defeated his most powerful monster, Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon?

"Turn end," Rika smirked. Kaiba blinked, before realizing that his life-points hadn't decreased after the battle.

Getting up, Kaiba drew Burst Stream of Destruction. "First, I activate Pot of Greed!" He declared, getting Attack Guidance Armor and Divine Dragon Ragnarok. "Next, I use Monster Reborn to bring forth, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

The dragon descended from the skies, roaring in elation at returning. Rika shook her head in frustration; Just what did it take for that dragon to stay down? "Now, I activate Burst Stream of Destruction!" He declared. His dragon shot energy blasts at the three Ultimates, destroying them instantly. "Since I used Burst Stream of Destruction, Blue-Eyes can't attack this turn." Kaiba explained, smirking, which everyone knew did not bode well. "But he won't need to. I summon Blizzard Dragon!"

Beside his white-scaled dragon, a new dragon arose, it's scales purplish-white, and sporting fin-like wings on it's arms. [1800/1000]

"Now attack, Blizzard Dragon! Tundra Breath!" Kaiba ordered. His dragon unleashed a icy blast on the defenseless Rika.

"Not so fast!" Rika smirked. Kaiba cursed inwardly. "Activate face-down card, Digimon Tamers Arrive! Since I control no monsters, and you have two, I'm now allowed to summon up to three 'Digimon Tamer: cards from my deck!" She smirked as three orbs of golden light shot out of her deck.

In front of her, a brown-haired boy, around fourteen, appeared, wearing a worn-out grey shirt, green pants, and an unusual implement on his right hand that might be mistaken for a duel-disk, if you had never seen one. [1400/1300]

To his left, a short maroon-haired girl appeared, dressed in a pink, white-sleeved qipao shirt and rose-colored pants. [1100/900]

To his right stood a brown-haired four-year old girl. [700/500]

"Since I activated this card, you get to draw two cards, and since I only control 'Digimon Tamer:' cards, I can summon their partners." She declared, and two more orbs of light shot up, turning into a small purple dragon, and a similar rabbit to Terriermon.

Kaiba was speechless. In a single turn, she had gone from three monsters stronger than his Blue-Eyes White Dragons, to no monsters, to five!

"Which one will you take out?" Rika smirked mockingly. "Lopmon? Monodramon? Or another Tamer?"

"Hhh... Blizzard Dragon, take out Lopmon!" Kaiba ordered. Suzie, both the hologram version and the flesh and blood version alike, cried in dismay and frustration as the rabbit was encased in solid ice, and shattered into pieces. As the rabbit had been in defense mode, she took no damage.

"I set two cards, and end my turn." Before Rika could draw, Kaiba's duel-disk beeped, signaling for him to discard. He grumbled in annoyance; had it really already been five turns since Card of Demise?

Rika drew Monster Reincarnation, and added it to her hand, smirking. Whether Kaiba knew it or not, he had given her everything she could possibly need for a victory. At the current point, she could stall him out with Ai and Mako's cards or go on the offensive with Lopmon, Turuiemon or Antylamon.

"I activate Monster Reincarnation!" She declared, sliding Strength Plug-In C into her graveyard, taking back Lopmon. "And next, I summon Lopmon, tributing her to summon Antylamon!"

Once again, the rabbit stood on the field, eyeing everyone warily, before erupting with pink light, and taking a much larger form. [3000/2800]

"Just how many of those things do you have?!" Kaiba grumbled, electing not to draw no matter how badly he needed the card, as about half his deck was already gone.

"Enough," Rika smirked back. "Antylamon, attack Blizzard Dragon!"

The transformed rabbit complied swiftly, its arms changing into axes as it charged at Blizzard Dragon, bisecting the dragon. Kaiba winced as his life-points decreased to sixteen-hundred.

"Lastly, I activate Antylamon's effect, Arm Bomber, and end my turn!" She declared, while the rabbit's body gained a metallic sheen, soft flesh converting into cold, hard steel.

"What does that do?" Kaiba asked in confusion.

"While that effect is active, Antylamon cannot be destroyed by battle or effects, until she attacks again." Rika explained, smirking, while Kaiba grumbled that her cards were overpowered and unbalanced.

"Never mind..." He muttered, drawing Kaiser Sea Horse, racking his brain for some comeback. The thought that anyone other than Yugi could bring him so close to defeat was absurd and appalling, yet somehow it was happening. "Blue-Eyes, attack Monodramon!"

Blue-Eyes unleashed another thunderous blast of energy, obliterating the smaller dragon. After seeing what Antylamon was capable of, Kaiba would prefer not seeing what sort of beast Monodramon could transform into.

"I end my turn," Kaiba declared.

Confident that she would win, Rika drew Speed Plug-In B. "Okay, I'm going to end this now. First, Monster Reborn revives Guilmon, who Digivolves into Ultimate." She declared, as the red dinosaur appeared back on the field, and transformed into it's larger, armored form.

Begrudgingly, Kaiba elected to pass on drawing a card. "Next, Ryo attacks the maiden," Rika declared coolly, while everyone gave the physical Ryo strange looks, as the holographic Ryo strolled up to the woman. Her hands shone with an azure light as she got up from her crouching position, and another Blue-Eyes appeared on the field.

Kaiba cursed inwardly at her dirty trick while Kazu blinked; why had Rika given Kaiba another of his prized dragons back? Now she had two monsters to defeat; it just didn't make any sense?

"Next, WarGrowlmon attacks Maiden with Radiation Blade!" Rika shouted, as the cyborg-dinosaur charged at her, a glowing white line appearing where she had been slashed, and a another smoke-cloud erupting as she exploded.

"That was a dirty trick," Kaiba growled in frustration, as his life-points were reduced to zero.

"What gives?!" Kazu exclaimed in confusion. "Shouldn't Maiden have brought back the third Blue-Eyes?"

"Maiden with Eyes of Blue's effect only works once per turn," Kaiba revealed.

"And WarGrowlmon would've negated the effect regardless." Rika responded. "Who's next?"

"How does me and miss Gardner sound?" Henry suggested.

"Call me Tea," She smiled softly, readying his duel-disk.

* * *

**Rika's trick of 'dodging' Ring of Destruction is technically possible, assuming that Terriermon/Gargomon/Rapidmon's effect of switching back and forth between Rookie/Champion/Ultimate is a Spell Speed 2 effect, same as RoD.**

**Yes, some of Rika's cards are overpowered. If you think this is bad, wait until you see Omnimon next chapter.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review if you did.**

**Next up; Henry Wong vs Tea Gardner, and after that, Harry Potter vs Jaden Yuki.**


End file.
